Always Another Option
by BeYourselfAndSmile
Summary: Victoria finally found out Emily's secret but Emily has a change of heart and decides to let Victoria right her own wrong... That's never good. I'm really bad at summaries just read, Honestly you'll probably like it!


"DONT KILL HER!" Shouted Aiden running over to me. I was holding a gun to Victoria Greyson's head.

"Ems, Don't do this..." Nolan said calmly as he ran in with Aiden.

In that moment it seemed like the perfect thing to do, Watch her suffer the same way my father did. But I remembered, All this was to honour his memory... He always said he never wanted me to change, Always be the perfect little girl I once was. Maybe killing Victoria isn't the sort of Revenge I was looking for. Maybe it was something a lot less dramatic. I slowly pulled the gun away from her forehead and threw it across the room making it hit the wall and fall onto the white fluffy rug.

"Stand up!" I ordered as she slowly nodded and rose to her feet. "I want you to tell the world...Tell the world that my father, David Clarke, died an innocent man! An innocent, Loving man... Betrayed by the people he loved the most... The woman he loved the most. I want to watch the Greyson's be publically humiliated the same way my father was when he was convicted for the downing of flight one ninty-seven when you and Conrad both knew it wasn't him. I want you to pay... For everything."

"And what makes you so sure that I will come clean about your little theory, You have no provided proof of this... It's just a story from that deluded little head of yours." Victoria snapped.

"I have proof. Proof that you and Conrad were both working with agent Gordon Murphy in a plot to frame my father for something YOU did." I spoke back to her, Loud and bold. I knew that now she would have to play by my terms.

"Okay..." Victoria looked down. "I'm listening..."

"I want you to go to that benefit tonight, Say a few words about Amanda and that loving father of hers... And tell the people that David Clarke was an innocent man... It was all on you."

"Do you really think I am going to go to my own benefit and confess the truth? My benefit..." Victoria looked absolutely disgusted with what I had planned.

"Or... I play the CCTV footage of you talking to agent Murphy about how you framed my father... It's your call. Either way, You lose." I smirked back at her.

"Well played." I heard Nolan whisper to me as I shot him and Aiden a grin.

Victoria nodded and exited my beach house slamming the door closed behind her. It was obvious she had finally discovered that she and Conrad will finally pay for the sins they've been running from for so long, and that I would finally get the justise my father so rightly deserved. Aiden looked at me and smiled, I knew he was proud of that conversation with Victoria, as would Takada.

Later that night it was nearly time for the benefit of truth, I walked down the stairs wearing a short, light blue dress as Aiden and Nolan both waited for me at the bottom. I wanted them both to be there with me, When Victoria tells the world how guilty she is.

"Are you ready, Miss Thorne?" Aiden smiled as he held his hand out waiting for me to grab it.

"I am indeed." I smiled grabbing his hand and walking out with him and Nolan.

"Emily!" Daniel smiled as he noticed me walk into the benefit hall. "So glad you could make it..." He then looked at Nolan and Aiden. "... With company.?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. Only I heard tonight's event was such a truthful cause and I just had to bring them." I smiled.

"Well that's fine." Daniel nodded as he showed us to our seats in a table right at the front, Closest to the stage.

"Oh look, Closer to the action." Whispered Nolan to Aiden.

"Front row seats..." Aiden chuckled.

I and Daniel both turned around to notice the pair laughing. I didn't even rise to ask what was so funny I just sat down in my seat, as did Nolan and Aiden.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... Welcome to tonight's benefit, I am thrilled you could make it this evening." Victoria spoke with a smile on her face.

It concerned me that she was smiling to be honest... Although I don't think I have ever seen this woman not smile. Now that's a woman who knows how to pretend to be alright.

"Tonight I would like to say a few words about Amanda Clarke and her father, David." Victoria looked at me. "As you all know David was convicted and charged for the downing of flight one-ninty-seven but what you didn't know is that he left his daughter behind... In a foster home, To be abused... Hated... She even decided to run away from those homes because they were to dangerous to be around."

I felt Aiden's hand grip mine underneath the table as the words spilled out of Victoria's mouth like a broken tap.

"His daughter then grew up... And meeting her has shown me how bad what happened to her father actually was. David Clarke died an innocent man. In actual fact it was not him who killed all those people that night, It was Conrad!" Victoria shouted as she pointed to her husband making the whole room silent.

"What's she doing?" Nolan looked at me.

"Being a bitch." I replied.


End file.
